


Bitter Sweet Moments

by LiaCross



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: I Tried, I need help, M/M, in the past Danny was over 18, really hope someone likes this, says underage but not really, writing is hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:35:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24295192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiaCross/pseuds/LiaCross
Summary: Danny Phantom is not mine. This is a one shot but connected to 2 stories I want to write, kinda like an inbetween story. This is my first time writing, I hope it doesn't completely suck! This is supposed to be a DannyxVlad romance so don't like don't read, kind warning. Sorry bad summary.Danny returned to his time but hasn't been able to let go of the once shared past with Vlad. Today is their anniversary and Jazz, Sam, and Tucker take him out.
Relationships: Danny Fenton/Vlad Masters
Comments: 8
Kudos: 51





	Bitter Sweet Moments

It's been 4 months since Danny came back to his time. Everything was the same, like he never left, mostly. He knows he's the only one that changed and can't figure out how to act the way he used to. Jazz noticed the difference in him and has been trying to have him talk about it. “You know, if you talk about it, it'll be less stressful then just keeping it all bottled up. It helps to just talk Danny.”

“Thanks Jazz but this is something you can't help me with. I know you wouldn't understand, and I also know there's nothing we can do about it. Just let me figure this out on my own.” With that he walked back up to his room with only silence and memories of another time on his mind.

Even though nothing seems to keep Danny happy for long. Today Jazz, Tucker, and Sam were going to try one more thing they think might get Danny out of his funk. Slamming open his bedroom door; Sam goes straight to his closet for some clothes and other things he'll need. Tucker preps the shower after taking the stuff from Sam. While Jazz is nagging. “Alright little brother, we can't take this anymore! You're either stuck in this room all day or out there fighting ghost! That does not count as going out and socializing! Now get up, the shower is running, clothes are near the sink, and we’ll grab something to eat on our way to Wisconsin. Now hurry up!”

Danny, confused as hell, just got kicked out of his room and shoved into the bathroom in less than 2 minutes. ‘Going out. Something to eat. Wisconsin. Hurry up. What? Wait. Wisconsin, Wisconsin!?!’ Danny really didn't want to go out, but he knew they weren't going to take no for an answer. ‘Why today of all days.’ He couldn't help but think. He finally finished and walked downstairs where Jazz, Tucker, and Sam were waiting. After a quick stop for breakfast, they were off towards Wisconsin.

“So, where exactly are you guys dragging me off to.”

“Wisconsin University and around the town there. Since you guys are about to be juniors and I’ll be off to Harvard this Fall, I convinced mom and dad to let the four of us drive around and check out the college. We can see if it's an option for you and it'll be fun before I leave.”

“Jazz is right, we have to start looking into colleges now. Wisconsin University has an awesome science and Tech department for you and Tuck to look at. Plus, it's pretty far from Amity Park so it's like a mini vacay from ghost hunting.”

“New tech, college chicks, and no ghost. What more can a guy want!”

“No chance with the girls. Minors, remember.”

“Even if.” Sam looked at Tucker with a smirk.

“Dude! So messed up.”

Danny chuckled at Tucker's pouty face. Danny already knew he would get into Wisconsin University, but he didn't know if he wanted a college farther away this time around. ‘Well I guess we'll see what happens today.’ They reached the university by 1pm, plenty of time to look around the school and sightsee.

A girl who looked around in her 20s, holding a clipboard with the school's Crest came up to them. “Hi, I'm Sarah. You must be Jasmine Fenton. I'll be your tour guide today so wherever you want to go just tell me. I'll also write down which programs and teams you're interested in so we can give you more info on them later.”

“Thanks, and you can just call me Jazz. This is Danny, Sam and Tuc- “

“Tucker Foley but you can call me TF for Too Fine.” Tucker interrupts with no hesitation and a “charming” but cheesy smile. The others face palmed while Sarah tried not to laugh.

“Sorry, short stack here doesn't know when he's reaching past its limits.” Danny said with a smirk pulling Tucker behind him. They had Sarah laughing when Tucker smack Danny in the back of the head.

They walked throughout the university, watching some classes take place and some teams practice. Sam found the Sociology of Agriculture Research from Around the World interesting. Tucker was in love with the Technology Department and some of the new tech the students came up with. When the tour was over, they said thanks to Sarah and headed to the nearest Nasty Burger and did some sightseeing.

Danny couldn't stop thinking about the good old days. ‘I can't believe Mr. Lectic is still teaching mathematics and Miss. Richards is still the librarian. Even Jenny’s number is still written on the back tile in the band room.’ Danny couldn’t help but chuckle, she totally deserved that. They passed where he, Jack, Maddie, and Vlad would hang out for pizza and ice cream. The garden they would take as a shortcut to the dorms and last the park. ‘I remember that day. I was so pissed at him. Well it's Vlad so no surprise there but still. I remember the stars and the light rain coming down. The cool breeze and Vlad’s pissed but scared face looking right at me. I still don't know what made me move forward, my guess is that cute twitch on his bottom lip, but I couldn't help but kiss him right then and there. It was perfect even after the rain started pouring. He was perfect, everything was just right. We were together and that was all we needed to feel, to know, to stay that way.’ Danny didn't realize the tear that fell from his eye, but Jazz did.

“Danny, are you ok? Please just talk to us.” She said it as softly as she could to not scare him. Danny looked from Sam, to Tucker then Jazz. He knew he had to say something, they weren't gonna let this go. So, with a sigh he told them.

“I'm not gonna tell you guys everything, I’m not ready for that yet. But something happened a few months ago and I fell in love. It was so indescribably perfect, amazing, he was my everything. Kind of like my new ghost obsession.” Another tear fell from his eye with a picture of Vlad in his mind. They were shocked that they didn't know Danny was seeing someone since they were always together and it being a guy was a double shocker. He looked up when they said nothing.

“Danny, we don't care if you're gay or BI but please just tell us what's hurting you so much. We’re just worried. I even swear not to tell mom and dad until you're ready.” Jazz placed a warm hand on his shoulder. He loved the way she would make a situation easier to handle with her soft actions.

“Yeah dude, we’re here and maybe we can talk to him or something, if you still want to see him again.”

“Ha, even if I wanted to see him again I can't. He's gone and there's nothing I can do to get him back. Nothing I can say. Nothing I can…” Danny couldn't hold the tears back anymore. He just kept repeating that he was gone. Jazz and Sam held him. Tucker told him reassuring things while patting his back.

It was a while before he calmed down. Even though they don't know the whole story they were relieved that Danny opened-up a bit. They can try to help him heal, now that they know at least what the cause is. They grabbed their things and headed to the car. Halfway home Danny said something that made them wish they could help him faster. “I knew, not what life would bring but I knew how it was supposed to be. You guys probably think I'm too young for that, but I just knew. I even told him I knew. That I knew it was him. That it was supposed to be me and him, always...Today is our anniversary.” It was quiet for the rest of the car ride home. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“I promise, I'll try. I'll try to get better and move on and tell you guys the rest of the story but please just give me some time. And thanks guys today meant a lot. I'm happy I didn't have to spend it alone.” Danny gave them a small sad smile and went up to his room.

“Class starts in a week and I'll be off to Harvard. Sam, Tucker, swear to me that you'll look after my little brother. And if anything, call me and I'll race right back. I think this is Danny's first real heartbreak and I wish I could be here, but I can't miss orientation unfortunately. So, swear.”

“We swear.”

“I'll keep you up to date if he says anything else about it.”

“Thanks guys.” Sam and Tucker smiled at Jazz as they left. Jazz just walked past her brother's room with a worried look and tried to come up with a plan to cheer him up.

Danny looked at his clock with silent tears sliding down his cheeks. It was 10:30 and the day was almost over. ‘I have to try and let you go.’ With that thought he picked up a pen and paper to write a letter. Once done, he grabbed the green and yellow gift from the back of his closet and flew towards the source of his heartache.

Danny stared at Vlad through his window. After years of practice Danny found a way to keep himself undetected even from Vlad. When he saw Vlad was done with his work and started to get up, he rushed to the front door. His heart was pounding, and he could barely breathe with the thought of giving Vlad the gift. He really hoped he liked it. Danny rang the bell until he felt Vlad coming and quickly left the gift at the front door.

Vlad open the door but saw no one even with his senses on high alert. He looked down and saw the perfectly wrapped gift and a note on the side. He picked it up and walked inside. Danny flew to the window of Vlad’s study room where he can keep watching for Vlad's reactions. Vlad put the gift on his desk and opened the letter to read first.

_To My Charming Vlad,_

_I'm writing with a very heavy heart wishing, begging, I didn't have to do this, but I do. I know you're probably miffed about this sudden gift especially since, to you, there's no reason for it. But to me, today is a very important and precious day that I will always remember for both the good and bad. It’s our anniversary. But as of right now I know your heart belongs to another whom you can't have, I'm sorry for that. Through that feeling alone, we are the same. To know how much happiness, peace, and pure bliss you can give to the one you adore. To know that you could have an incredible life together. But again, you know it could never be because their heart is not yours to have, not in this life. Again, I'm sorry and I wish I could take that pain from you._

_In that other life it would have been me. I would have taken all the pain and longing from you. I would have made it my mission to grant you every wish you had just to see that beautiful smile or hear that amazing laugh of yours. I would have made sure you knew how much I adore you every day from the moment you wake to even in your dreams. Cheesy I know but true, nonetheless. Anyway, I know you would never accept me especially for who I am and that is the reason why I must let you go. I am a coward for not saying all of this to you face to face, but I know I wouldn't have been able to. Just writing this is tearing me apart. I would have wrapped my arms around you and begged for a chance, accomplishing nothing but getting a hurtful rejection from you. Even knowing that I still care for you and will always look over you, not trying to be a creep I swear. You will never know who I am, never know the many more feelings I have for you and the life we could have had. My only wish is for you to move on as well and find that person who will give you the things I would have given freely. With all my being, my soul, in both this and the afterlife I will always truly love you. Happy Anniversary Vlad. See ya around._

_The One Who Would Have Been_

Vlad reread some lines once more surprised and trying to see if there was a clue on who wrote the letter. Thinking of anything important that warranted an anniversary for today. ‘I have to admit it's truly heartbreaking, even from someone I don't know.’ For some reason he felt every word the person wrote to him. With one last look at the letter he placed it back in the envelope and put it in his desk drawer. He didn't want to throw something so true and pure with emotion in the trash, he just couldn't. He looked at the gift, unwrapped it and threw the wrapper away. The moment he opened the lid he gasped, and the most mesmerizing smile lit up his face. There in his hands he held an autographed football. Signed by not only Brett Favre, who made headlines in the Packers “Dark Ages” and lead the way to their “New Golden Era.” But also signed by Desmond Howard who was named MVP in Super Bowl 31 in 1997. To have two players who made such a difference for the Packers sign a football just for him was incredible. He ran to his trophy case and placed the ball carefully next to his other signed football. He felt like a kid on Christmas and couldn't stop smiling, he was so excited. He wanted to thank the person who gave him such a gift. Vlad ran to the door, ‘Maybe they could still be out there.’ He looked but still saw no one. Disappointed, he walked back in, looked at the ball once more and walked with a smiled off to bed.

Danny was outside watching him with a full but broken heart. He cried and smiled at all the emotional reactions he saw on Vlad's face. From confusion and surprisingly sorrow (from the letter). To shock and excitement from the football, ‘That was hard as hell to get.’ Danny was happy watching Vlad fall asleep with a smile on his face, it reminded him of the nights they shared together. He looked at Vlad one last time and teleported back home. He didn't know what he felt as he fell asleep, maybe numb from an emotion overload, but he smiled anyway with the smiling face of Vlad still fresh on his mind.


End file.
